Androm’mart
by Fandromeda
Summary: Same lovable crew, different mission...


Ok, this is just to get my writing engine started after being off for a while. Those who liked my other fic aren't going to see the same here though; it's just a silly thing to get my pen wet.  
  
It's just full of silly references and might not make any sense and the characters might be all off (ok, so I say that anyway) And I dropped the NC-17 because I decided not to go "there" when I go further, if any where at all since this may be the first and last installment, we'll see :-), Enjoy  
  
========================  
========================  
  
  
"Yes." Dylan said to himself agreeingly as he tightened his dark blue gauntlets. Then he bent down to firmly pulled up his boots and tightly bucked them. "Very Good" He muttered, then straitened back up to buckle up his chest piece. "Nice, and tight" he then said with pride has slid this hand down his chest to flatten out the wrinkles. Then with both hands, he pulled up his collar and ran his hands across his neck to tighten the cloth around it. He then stood in attention as he sucked in his belly with a deep breath followed by a strong exhaled. Dylan Hunt, ready to take on the new day . . . .   
  
"Let's Bring It." He said, then quickly threw an apron over himself and tied it from the back as he walked over to the counter microphone. "Goooood Morning Shoppers!" he said over the microphone. His voice almost echoed trough the aisle. "Today, we have specials at the deli, can foods and fresh produce. Thirty percent off stripped peas and chopped carrots with High-Grade coupon" He continued his announcement- "And don't forget to come by our new FTA certified pharmaceutical booth. Thank you for shopping at Androm'mart!" Dylan then stepped back from the counter and turned towards the flexi clipboard hanging on the wall. Then he took it down and started to read. He stopped suddenly, when he notice someone passed by the small one-way mirror window behind the wall perpendicular to the one he stood in front of. Loud knocks immediately came from the door on the other side of the small room he was in.  
  
"Dylan!" called an angered voice that followed the harsh knocks.  
  
Hunt re-hung the flexi clipboard on the wall without hast, then turned to open the door to see the angry looking clerk "What's the problem Beka?"  
  
"Damn Harper! I told him a million times, but he still does it again" Beka said, making her way into the small manager's office.  
  
"The Stocks again?" asked Dylan  
  
"Yeah!" she said as she went towards the mic. "Harper! Get your ass up here now!" She ordered threw the microphone "You know, I don't know why I bother with your quest Dylan. I don't even get paid." She told her manager.  
  
"I thought you solved this out with him" said Dylan, turning the subject away from complaints about payment and back to Harper.  
  
"I thought I did too," Beka said just before Harper came running by, stopping in front of the open door.  
  
"Yeah Boss?" Harper hastily asked.  
  
"That's why I'll let you do it this time" Beka said to Hunt, and then walked out, giving Seamus an angry grin as she passed him.  
  
"What did I do Now?" Harper said to Dylan with his arms out and grinning like he was innocent.  
  
Dylan, however, had his arms crossed. Looking down, he sighed "Harper," Dylan then looked up "Are you sure you had the last stocks... stocked?"  
  
Harper's arms dropped and so did his sarcastic grin "Uh... I forgot?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Dylan said, "Harper, we need the stocks on schedule. We can't save the Supermarket Common Wealth if everyone's forgetting do to what they have to do" Dylan said calmly. He didn't want to get angry; he didn't like to, especially not with his own crew but... long idealistic speeches were ok. "See Harper, in the old days, The High Grade..."  
  
"Ok! Ok! I'll go fix it now" Harper quickly interrupted, he didn't share Dylan's views of speeches. Then he headed out of the office and walked down passing all the cash registers with long lines of customers. He looked at the droids working them and bagging the customer's purchases. He looked carefully at every single one of them as he walked, since he takes much time and pride keeping them in full operation. But his prizewinner was the one that was all the way at the very end, with her arms crossed, talking to the 'Coin-Star' machine by the main doors "Hey Rommie!" Harper called out to her as he walked closer  
  
The fleshed avatar turned to the call of her name. So did her other persona displaying on the 'Coin-Star' monitor. "What is it now Mr. Harper?" Rommie said with a tone of annoyance.  
  
After Harper stepped up to her he heisted to say "Ah...I need to access the stocks now" he said with his arm raised, holding the back of his head with his hand.  
  
Rommie didn't understand "Stockings at the end of the week. It's Monday"  
  
"Yeah...I know" Harper again hesitated.  
  
"He didn't stock last time," the screen persona said,  
  
Rommie turned back to Harper after turning to the screen when it spoke. "You didn't stock?!" she exclaimed  
  
"no?" Harper said, he knew he was going to get yelled at, if it wasn't from Beka, it sure was goanna be from Rommie.  
  
The avatar sighed in dissatisfaction then closed her eyes for a few seconds. "The Stocks are in release mode now, just get Tyr to put in the codes to open it" she told him.  
  
"Tyr?" Harper asked reflexively  
  
"He is in charge of keeping the fresh stocks in the weekdays, he has the codes to open it all up for you" Rommie explained  
  
"No, I'll get Dylan to" Harper concluded as he started to walk back to the manager's office.  
  
Rommie watched him go and sighed "I have the nerve to throw him in V8-deck" she told herself  
  
"Maybe we should" the screen A.I. said back  
  
As Harper walked he thought to himself 'man I don't wanna hear no more of his speeches,' He thought about going to the second in command but he doesn't want to piss off Beka anymore by asking her to help fix his mess 'What the hell, I'll go ask Tyr' he finally thought. He turned to the side and jumped over checkout conveyer belt.  
  
"Hey!" said one of the customers after Harper knocked down some of his fruits from the belt "Harper!" complained Rommie's voice, coming out from the bot by the register.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry!" Harper quickly said walking backwards way from them then turned and hurried his way to Tyr. He speed down the long aisle, brushing by people pushing hover carts and droids stocking cans and boxes on the shelves. It was a pretty big Mart. After Harper reached the end of the aisles he made a hard right by the diary and continued he way through the crowd of shoppers even faster.  
  
"Harper!" a voice cried out from the other side of the crowd.  
  
Seamus screeched to a stopped and turned around and made his way trough the crowed to the direction of the call "What now?!" He said in frustration right before he saw Trance standing behind a wheeled stand of fresh fruits and flowers. "oh" he said to himself under his breath after seeing who it was.  
  
Trance noticed the daintily cute human boy pass her stand by and called him with a smile just to talk but after hearing his inpatient tone she lost her smile and felt sorry for even bothering him.  
  
Harper felt sorry too, for yelling at her. He didn't mean too and tried to make up for it "Hey, Trance, how's business?" he said with a smile.  
  
Trance smile came right back. She opened her mouth...  
  
"Harper!!!" cried Beka from across the floor behind him "Aren't you going to fix the stocks?!" she yelled again, with her hands on her hips waiting very impatiently.  
  
Harper's showed a very annoyed expression to Trance then turned back to Beka with a smile "Just a sec Boss"  
  
Trance grinned at Harper's devious reaction she just saw "You better go" She said as she started to get inpatient with him like Beka.  
  
"Ok! Ok!" He said leaving once he saw Trance was starting to turn on him. "Sheesh" he said under his breath. He continued on his way trying to avoid the traffic of aliens pushing, shoving, grabbing, stealing, all fueled by Dylan's generous prices and service. Harper shook his head at the site and the thought of Dylan's farfetched ideas. He walked passed the pharmacy where he saw Rev Ben sticking his head out the small order and pick up window. He had an urgent look on his Magog face, hard to tell but still noticeable. Noticeable enough for Harper to not want to find out so he waved his hand, smiled and walked faster  
  
"Master Harper!" Rev called out once he caught sight of the human in the Hawaiian apron.  
  
'Oh great, now he wants me to fix those cabin holders' Harper though to himself after Rev caught him. He walked over to the window "Hey Rev, what's up?"  
  
"I hope I'm not disturbing you" Rev said  
  
"You? Nah, I was already disturbed long before I meet you" Harper joked  
  
"Really" said Rev  
  
"Oh yeah, I get these crazy thought of actually sticking around with Dylan's quest, I give me nightmares I tell ya, I can sleep" Harper joked.  
  
"Mmm" Rev growled in thought. "Then maybe I can suggest some of my medication?" Rev then moved back for a minute then returned with a big white bad with lots of sticker tags on it "Here, you can take these. It'll help you sleep."  
  
"Okayyyy" Harper took the bag, he didn't really understand then turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Rev said. Harper turned back "Take those two hours before you rest and three hours after you eat" Rev noted "Then take these nano injections every six to eight hours" He handed Harper a bunch of tubes of nanites.  
  
"Thanks" Harper said then turned again  
  
"Wait Master Harper!" Rev stopped him again then pulled out a flexi "You can take the pills five hours before you eat before then" he said as he tapped on the flexi "but not thirty minutes after the non injection but four hours before is ok and recommended"  
  
"Ok, gotch 'ya. Now is that all the med I need?" Harper impatiently asked  
  
"Yes" Rev replied. So Harper turned again. "But you still need to fix my cabin holders" Rev said sticking the flexi with the cabin holders info out to Harper.  
  
Harper turned back with an annoyed face and quickly swiped the flexi off Rev's claws. Then started off holding everything Rev gave him. He walked down further; passing the freezer section then turned the corner to the Mart's butcher shop. He handed off all of Rev's 'junk' to an avatar walking pass him as he closened to the butcher shop's window. The bot looked confused with all of Harper's medication in its arms but Harper didn't care, he had bigger problems. He slowly walked up to the closed window of the shop. He felt anxious and started to tighten up. He lifted his arm and made a fist in front of the closed window, hesitated for a seconded, then knocked on the metal pull down fence. He waited about a minute but there was no answer. He knocked again, growing nervous. "Tyr?... You in there?" he waited, but there still was no reply "Tyr?" he called again, waited, and received nothing. He decided to give up and turned around  
  
"What do you want Boy?!" Try's almost cried in anger at the human that almost jumped as Tyr lifted the gate with great speed and strength. The Nietzschean was sitting laid back with his legs crossed up on the counter, holding a book with one hand and the opened gate three fourth's up with his other.  
  
Harper turned around to him, intimidated to ask for his help to open the stocks door "ah..."  
  
"Speak Already!" Tyr commanded  
  
"Da, the, the stocks, I need you to open them, I, I forgot to stock it all" Harper quickly flushed his words out.  
  
Tyr gave him a blank stare for a second then calmly and slowly tilted his head all the way back, closing his eyes and held that position for a few seconds. "what is..." His head jolted Forth at Harper "...WRONG WITH YOU!!!" Tyr exploded.  
  
Harper tripped backwards and landed on his arse.  
  
Tyr turned away in disgust with at how weak his Acting Nietzschean son is. Then he slammed the gate closed.  
  
"Easier said," Harper said in a low tone as he got back to his feet and whipped the dust off his behind. Then waited for the Nietzschean.  
  
A few minutes later Tyr came out a side door, dressed in bullet belts, dark shades and holding a large gun that he locked and loaded once he stepped out.  
  
"So, that's your Sunday school dress huh? I hope Rev 'OK'ed that" Harper commented  
  
"Shut up boy, or I'll shoot you myself" Tyr warned  
  
"You know, you really need to get new lines," Harper suggested  
  
"Be on your way!" Tyr got annoyed.  
  
Harper started off and Tyr followed. As they walked towards the back of the 'Mart, the customers they passed ran off screaming or ducking at the sight of Tyr's big gun  
  
"Don't worry people, He's not crazy..." Harper announced as they walked "let's hope" he said in a lower tone  
  
"Halt!" Tyr cried  
  
"Now what?" Harper said turning around to see Tyr pointing his gun at a Chichin who's shaking in his wits  
  
"You're a thief!" Tyr called him  
  
"I ssstole nodssing" the Chichin said  
  
"And a liar. Your pockets!" Tyr said  
  
The Chichin ran his pocks but only pulled out lint and some change "I have nodzing on me!" he said  
  
"Not likely" Tyr said then pulled the trigger and blew away the Chichin into bloody pieces. "They're sum."  
  
"You know, you really got to get Rommie to download you a thesaurus." Harper said to The Niet.  
  
"Clean up on aisle six" Rommie's voice announced over the speakers.  
  
Tyr ignored Harper's comment and shoved the gun up his back to start him moving along.  
  
  
------------------  
  
  
Dylan walked trough the open door of a small room with his hands claps behind this back. The room was office like. It had a desk with an avatar typing away on a PC at the end, and a small row of chairs next to it up against the wall. There was a Chichin, a Nightsider and a young human girl sitting on the chairs. Dylan walked by them and they all caught a glimpse of the Force Lance he held behind him.  
  
"So" Dylan started when he reached the end of the room "You think can take without giving, huh?"  
  
The sitters started to get nervous.  
  
Dylan gave them a good look "Rommie, I thought you said there was four?"  
  
Rommie walked in saying "There is, he's coming right now" Behind her came a avatar wheeling in a trash can full of guts. The thieves gasped, "Mr. Anasazi made short work of him"  
  
Dylan sighed, "Leave it at his shop. Maybe Tyr can make burgers out of him or something"  
  
"Aye" Rommie agreed and shook her head to the other avatar signaling it to wheeling it away "Harper will be pleased that we'll be serving one of his favorite Earth dish" she joked then walked to the desk. The typing avatar got up as Rommie signaled her too so that she can sit and stay in case of anything.  
  
"Now you guys..." Dylan turned the thieves  
  
"No! No! We wont do it again!" they begged shaking their heads and hands before Hunt.  
  
"OK!" Dylan shouted to shut them up "But..." Dylan smiled as he felt a speech started to grow in him.  
  
  
------------------  
  
  
Tyr and Harper stopped before a large vault like shiny metal door. The Nietzschean walked up to an access panel besides it then laid his hand on the screen. It scanned him.  
  
"Tyr Anasazi, Please insert access card" the console asked with an electronic voice.  
  
Tyr then took out a red card from his pocket with one hand and slipped it into the console while still keeping his other hand on the screen.  
  
"Reading.... Accepted. Please state password. Note: a wrongly stated password will result in a self-destruct" the console then said.  
  
"Retribution" Tyr carefully said.  
  
"Password granted, release your hand to open" the console finally said.  
  
Still holding his hand on the console, Tyr smoothly turned his head back to Harper then raised his brows "Prepare yourself little man" he calmly warned.  
  
Harper however didn't seem as calm. He was shaking when he dugged into his pocket for his goggles that he soon tightly put on then took out a small shiny laser pistol. Then he nervously nodded his head to Tyr  
  
Tyr saw the signal and lifted his hand off the console  
  
'Opening....' The console announced as the door made loud clanking sounds as it unlocked then started to slowly swing open.  
  
Tyr stepped back next to Harper, adjusted his dark shades then pulled out a small radio.  
  
Harper saw the radio- "Oh man, Do you have to?" he complained.  
  
"It helps me concentrate" Tyr explained as he hooked the radio up by his belt.  
  
"Just admit: you're scared" Harper wanted him to fess up.  
  
Try ignored him, then hit the play button....  
  
  
------------------  
  
  
"....So that's why we need to respect each other's properties. If we don't, then we don't respect ourselves." Dylan said to the thieves who were almost falling asleep from boredom. "So as we can see..." Dylan continued on with his speech.  
  
Rommie was still sitting there behind the desk but with her elbow on the desk holding her head up by her cheeks. Her mouth was open and her eyes droopy with boredom as she stared at Dylan. Like the thieves, all she was hearing was "Blah, Blah, Blah" from him. 'How can someone so sexy be so boring' she thought to herself as she imaged him in his underwear.  
  
"...Right Rommie?" Dylan asked the daydreaming android.  
  
"Huh?!" Rommie popped back up into attention "Ah.... Yes sir. Right!" she smiled then grinned  
  
"Right..." Dylan said to her unusual action then turned back to the thieves while giving Rommie a strange look. He continued, "The Supermarket Commonwealth wasn't built from..."  
  
Rommie's face turned red.  
  
Suddenly, Trance came running into the office "Dylan! Dylan!"  
  
Dylan was annoyed by the interruption of his speech. "What Trance?!"  
  
"Thieves! I saw them stealing!" She explained. Then she saw the ones sitting. "There they are! It was them!" she yelled pointing at them  
  
Dylan closed his eyes looking down and shaking his head. "Trance, we know"  
  
"oh... but there was more too" she said with a calmer voice.  
  
"We got him too," Rommie said smirking  
  
"But there's a lot more. Their everywhere, when you're not looking, their there and they take. Trust me, I know, I used to do it," she said.  
  
"Trance, who's at your shop now?" Dylan asked  
  
"No one..." she said "...Oh," she said after giving it more thought. "Hehe, I better go then" then she skipped along back to her post.  
  
Dylan was shaking his head while looking at her skipping away "Why does this have to be so hard Rommie?" he asked her and himself.  
  
"Tell me about it" She said zombie like  
  
Dylan tuned towards her and she jetted her head back up to his face from his butt "All I ask is to restore peace, order and fair prices where the customer's always right. Is that too much to ask for?" he complained.  
  
  
------------------  
  
  
Beka walked down the aisle, scrutinly looking at everything, then stopped "Why am I busting everyone, and even my own balls doing this?" she asked her self  
  
"Because it's the right thing to do?" said Rommie's hologram that just materialized after overhearing Beka's comment.  
  
"Maybe, but what's right for Beka now is a break. I'm going someplace else to get a pack of Sparky, Harper will thank me." Beka said  
  
"We have Sparky right here!" The Hologram said  
  
"I said- 'Someplace else'. I cant stay cooked up here all day, I'm going to the Maru" Beka said then started off to the main entrance.  
  
"All day? But it's only morning," the Hologram said trying to keep her there.  
  
Beka didn't answer, she kept on moving, leaving the hologram who started to cross her arms in dissatisfaction  
  
"Dylan's not going to like this" another persona who popped in by a near by price-check screen told the hologram.  
  
When Beka reached up to the doors, she stopped to let groups of new customers in. After that she started off again but froze and gasped, in front of someone who just came in, after seeing who it was...  
  
========================  
========================  
  
  
I think I've got my writer's juices flowing enough. Review if you want to, I don't expect any good ones anyway, like I said, it's just to get the flow back :-)  
  



End file.
